


Our Murder of Crows

by Cybixin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybixin/pseuds/Cybixin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is the only omega on the Karasuno boys volleyball team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Murder of Crows

Kageyama is the only omega on the volleyball team.

His team, his pack, they take care of him. They trust him to be their setter, to be the pillar of their team. They trust him.

So why, why did they lose?

If he had been more accurate, if he had been faster, if he had just been that much better than Oikawa, maybe.

Kageyama curls his fingers into fists and fights back the tears for what must be the tenth time that day.

It was his fault.

He gets to the clubroom ten minutes early, after feeding his teacher some excuse about cramps.

As he closes the door behind him, a medley of smells drift around him.

He can smell Hinata's bubbling excitement, rippling warm in his chest.

He can feel Suga's reassuring hand on his shoulder, rubbing in soft circular motions.

He can hear Daichi scolding Nishinoya and Tanaka for getting too fired up.

He can see Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi snickering in the corner, all high and mighty despite the lingering anticipation he can feel down his spine.

But most of all, he can sense their disappointment and anger. He can feel it like a weight in his stomach, threatening to drag his heart down with it.

He sinks to his knees, clutching his arms around himself.

It was his fault.

He throws his head back and lets everything out, his anger, his sadness, his disappointment, in a choked wail.

The tears come freely after being suppressed for so long, and he curls into himself, sobbing with all his heart.

He doesn't hear the clubroom door open behind him, and he misses the low whisper of 'Oh shit, Suga, this is bad'.

His breath catches in his throat and sticks there when Suga's hand starts rubbing those same reassuring circles into his shoulder.

His breath comes back when his sobs only double in intensity because he doesn't deserve Suga's reassurance, it was his fault.

He senses more than feels Asahi's arms encircle him, squeezing just tight enough to ground him, pulling him against his chest, his deep purr vibrating against Kageyama's back.

He is aware enough by this point to hear the others coming into the room, even if he couldn't hear, he can smell the combined concern of eight people, but his sobs have not yet stopped, he doesn't deserve such loving pack members.

Nishinoya nuzzles into his shoulder, worriedly murmuring.

Daichi's low hum joins Asahi's purr, and Kageyama breathes deeply, matching his labored breathing as best he can to the two alphas.

He takes in a deep breath to bite out a few words between the tears.

'I-I'm s-s-so sorry!'

Hinata drops himself into Kageyama's lap, making soft chuffing sounds, coaxing him to lift his head.

Hinata gives him a tender smile, gently wiping away the tears, burying his face into Kageyama's neck, nosing at his scent glands.

The others join, draping themselves over him, offering a comforting squeeze to his thigh, humming a tuneless melody.

He opens his mouth again, whispering the same words as before.

'I'm so sorry.'

Hinata raises a finger to his lips, tapping them lightly.

It was his-

'It wasn't your fault.'


End file.
